Regrets
by RoorenSan
Summary: When Bo and Luke have a fight, will there be time for apologies? Or will trouble strike before either of them can say they are sorry.


**Here's another attempt at a halfway decent fanfic. Hope anyone who reads it enjoys it. Btw, I don't own the Dukes and I never will...**

Guilt flowed through Bo as soon as the words left his mouth, but his present anger at his cousin prevented him from taking them back.

"You're a _real _good cousin, Luke! Stabbing me in the back like ya did!"

"Now listen, Bo. I--"

"NO, Luke! You knew how much I liked Bobbi Jo, but you went on ahead and decided to take her for yourself, didn't ya?!"

"Bo, she came onto me! It's not like I purposely took her from ya just for spite!"

"She may have come onto you, Luke, but that don't change the fact that ya knew I liked her and ya went for her anyway! You're no cousin of mine if you'd do that ta me!"

And with that, Bo stormed out of the house, slamming the door in a hurt and speechless Luke's face a he left. Luke could only watch as his cousin jumped in the General Lee and sped off in a trail of dust.

It was true, Bo had caught Luke kissing Bobbi Jo Harper in the Boars Nest earlier that day, but Luke hadn't thought he would get so angry over it. Bo had liked girls before and hadn't lost any sleep over them when they hadn't returned the affections (which didn't happen often). But judging by Bo's reaction just now, Bobbi Jo must have been a bit more special to him. Could it be that Bo felt something different about her?

Luke shook his head. Guilt was beginning to worm it's way through him, but it was quickly replaced be anger with the memory of Bo's words. Even if he really did care for the girl, he had no right to talk to him like he had. Luke wished Uncle Jesse was there so he could talk to him, but he was helping out one of the neighbor's and Daisy was at work. He had no way of going after Bo to confront him.

He walked outside and gazed in the direction that Bo had gone. Luke figured that he would be returning to the Boars Nest to drown his sorrows. Head down, he went back into the house to wait for someone to return.

Bo was flying through the back roads of Hazzard, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. He was still angry over Luke's betrayal, yet he was beginning to heavily regret the words he had said to him. Tears of both anger and remorse sprang to Bo's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand and kept driving. His first instinct was to go to the Boars Nest, but the image of Luke kissing Bobbi Jo bubbled to the surface of his mind and he reconsidered. Instead, he turned the General around and headed for one of Jesse's old still sites. He needed to be alone for a while.

Luke was alone at the farm for two hour before Uncle Jesse finally pulled into the driveway. Jesse climbed out of the truck and entered the house where he found Luke sitting at the kitchen table. One look at his face told him that something was wrong. Remembering that the General Lee wasn't outside and that Bo was also absent gave him an idea as to what had happened. Sitting down across from Luke he asked softly :

"You wanna tell me about it?"

Luke lifted his head from it's resting place on his chest and looked at Jesse. He told him everything that had happened between Bo and himself. Once Luke had finished, Jesse could only shake his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys that Dukes don't fight Dukes! Especially not over something like a girl."

"Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry, but Bo's the one who started all of this. I tried to explain things to him, but he wouldn't listen. He just stormed off. I ain't never seen him get this worked up over a girl."

"Neither have I, son. Maybe he feels differently about Bobbi Jo than he has any girl before, but whatever the reason, ya need to go and make amends."

"I know, Uncle Jesse."

"Good, Now take the truck and you go on and find him."

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse. I'll try the Boars Nest. Maybe he went back there for a drink."

So Luke took Jesse's pickup and headed for the Boars Nest hoping to find Bo. Little did he know that instead of finding Bo there, he would only find a mess of trouble.

**Well, alrighty then. Here's the first chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. I'm not completly sure of where I'm going with this, but I guess I'll figure it out as I go. Hope you enjoy it. No flames pretty please. **


End file.
